There has been a proliferation of wireless mobile communication devices in recent years in the field of telecommunications. Devices such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with communications functions, and other mobile communication devices are becoming commonplace. Known communication devices, however, are typically single-element or single-module designs. In order to enable hands-free operation of such single-module communication devices, specialized additional equipment is typically required. For example, a wired headset is often available for known communication devices that typically connects to the communication device through an electrical jack or plug. Another common hands-free accessory available for cellular telephones is a docking cradle, which is typically intending for mounting the communication device in a vehicle.